


Windowsills

by Dreams



Series: Be Direct 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to self-harm, angsty!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams/pseuds/Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes a moment to regroup his thoughts.</p><p>A missing scene from Be Direct. You have to have read that to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windowsills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_deathangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_deathangel/gifts).



> This scene takes place after the snow collecting one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it,  
> Dreams xx

Derek thinks back to the hurt, confused look Scott had given after he’d told him he needed some time to himself. Never, ever in the many years of their friendship had any of them asked the other to leave them alone.  It was absolutely unthinkable; their time together was short and precious. And Derek’s an idiot for wasting it. However, he really does need time to regroup his thoughts and his new defense plan against Scott’s puppy eyes and his goddamned lips…

Why does Scott worry so much, anyway? Honestly, Derek’s _fine._ Or as fine as you can be when you might be _in love_ with your best friend. Derek growls resisting the urge to rip the tapestry from the wall and tear it in a million pieces.

Yes, he has a bit of a problem. But he’s working on it. The Head of the Knights, Braeden, had given him some breathing technics, and Cora had been very helpful listening to him. But sometimes that was hard; Laura had always been his voice of reason until, well until she eloped with that one foreign soldier…

He shakes his head, his eyes tightly shut. He resists the urge to pull at his own hair. As he keeps on walking to his room he takes a deep breath, letting the air out slowly, focusing on his steps.  Left, right, left, right.

He only has to endure a few more days of this, and then he’ll be able to talk to Cora. That awful, confusing knot in his stomach will be gone.

On a whim, he stops, and sits on a windowsill watching the sun bathed grounds. He longs for the time when he wasn’t tied down by obligations and protocol, a time when he could freely run around with Scott and have snow fights without a care in the world. It really strange to think that just this summer he could still do all those things

He knows that sooner or later he’s going to go find Scott and apologize, but for the time being he just daydreams of careless apple picking and silly races to the stables.


End file.
